Persuading the other
by chibigirl88
Summary: Takato and Jeri are on a mission to make Rika fall in love with Ryo. Can they do it? *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Persuading the Other  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters belong to me. 

Takato and Jeri had a mission, a mission of love. They were out to make Rika fall in love with the one and only Ryo. They thought Rika would be the perfect match for Ryo.     "So you're going to talk to Rika and I'm going to talk with Ryo," said Takato.     "Right," said Jeri.  
So off Takato and Jeri went. Hoping they will accomplish their mission by tomorrow, in time for the Full Moon Festival. 

Flash Back  
    "Takato, honey come here."     "Yes mom?" Takato enter the dining room.     "Come sit with me," said his mom.     "Okay,"     "Do you know how me and your father got together?"     "Um...you met at a festival."     "Yes. A full moon festival. Which by the way is in the next 2 days."     "Oh."     "The full moon festival comes with a myth."     "A myth?"     "Yes on the might of a Full Moon Festival if you are together with the one you love deeply with your heart you and that person will always be together."     "Oh really?"  
Takato thought of Jeri.     "A thousand years ago there was a couple. They loved each other to death. On the night of the festival the couple would come out and grant every couple to be together forever." 

Flash Back End 

    "So exactly why are we doing this?" Jeri asked.     "Because every time we see Ryo or Rika they blush or seem lonely."     "Okay. That does it. We are going to make them fall in love!" Jeri said in determination.  
Takato and Jeri stopped walking. He faced her and she did the same.     "J-Jeri?"     "Yes?"     "Would you like to come with me to the Moon Festival?"     "Of course!"  
Jeri kissed him on the check. Which made Takato blush madly. 

At Rika's house.  
Ding, dong.     "Hello?"     "Hi Rika, it's me Jeri."  
Rika opened the door.     "Come in."  
Jeri walked in.     "Why are you here?" Rika raised an eye brow.     "Um...I need to ask you a few questions."     "Okay. What kind?"     "Don't worry about it." Rika and Jeri sat down in her living room. Rika bought lemonade and started to drink it as Jeri asked the questions.     "Okay, first question. Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
Rika suddenly spit her drink out.     "Of course not!"     "Are you sure?"     "Of course!"     "Is it Ryo?"     "Ryo?! Him?!"     "So you do have a crush on someone."     "No! Especially not Ryo! He's a total show-off!"     "Come on Rika don't deny your feelings."     "My feelings? My feelings for Ryo is nothing! I don't like him and I don't hate him!"     "So you're saying you love him."  
Rika didn't say anything.     "Look I have to go."  
Rika got up and walked out of the door.     "Yes! I got her to admit her feelings." 

Ryo's house  
Knock, knock.     "Who is it?"     "It's me, Takato." Ryo opened the door.     "Hi. Wanna come in?"     "Sure." He stepped inside. They stood inside the kitchen.     "So why are you here?"     "I need to ask you some questions."     "Okay. Shoot."     "Do you like Rika?"  
Ryo turned bright red.     "Yes, as a friend."     "More then a friend?"     "Um...maybe. She's cute and all but she's tough."     "So you would go to the Full Moon Festival with her?"     "Sure if she doesn't bite my head off."  
Takato laughed.     "I'll try to stop her before she can." 

Rika was at the park.     "Stupid Ryo."  
Rika couldn't believe herself she was thinking about that idiot.     "Rika!"  
Rika turned around. It was Jeri. Jeri stopped and try to catch her breath.     "I forgot to ask you if you would like to come with me and Takato to the Full Moon Festival?"     "You and Takato? No thanks, I'll be a 3rd wheel."     "No, you won't. Ryo's coming."     "Ryo?! That's it, I'm definitely not coming."     "Please Rika! I already told Takato that you were coming."     "Well that's your problem."     "Please! Please!"  
Jeri made the most adorable puppy face.     "Ugh...fine. I'll come. Don't expect me to hold hands with him though."  
Jeri's face had a big smile.     "Thank you!! Now it's time for you to buy a dress!"     "Uh...no. I don't do dresses."     "Come on!"  
Jeri grabbed Rika's arm and started to run to the mall.     "For a small girl, you're pretty strong."  
Jeri and Rika enter the mall. There were tons of dresses on sale and not to forget fancy kimonos. 

Like it? No flames please!!! 


	2. Getting ready

Title: Getting ready  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

Thank you everyone for their reviews ^_~

---- 

Jeri and Rika were at the mall. They were shopping for a dress or a kimono for Rika to wear at the Full Moon Festival.     "I don't know Jeri. I really hate dresses."     "Don't be silly, Rika. You look pretty in dresses. Then we'll put on make-up, perfume..."  
Jeri went on daydreaming about making Rika pretty. Rika looked around. There was a lot of girly things.     "Jeri?"     "Yes?"  
Jeri woke up from her little fantasy.     "I don't think this is going to work. I have to go."     "No! Rika! This will. Come on. I know this really cute store!! Please?" Again Jeri made her little puppy face. Rika couldn't take it anymore.     "Fine."  
Jeri and Rika walked into this small store packed with kimonos. They looked around. Jeri had stars in her eyes; Rika had disgust on her face. Rika was pretty much a tomboy, in fact she was the only tomboy in her school.     "Here it is! This one's perfect for you!" Rika looked at the kimono. She had to admitted, it did look nice.     "I have to say, Jeri, this one looks nice."     "Nice? This one is perfect. Perfect for you."  
Jeri winked.     "Come on, try it on."  
She pushed Rika into the fitting room.     "Okay, okay. I'm going. No need to rush."  
Jeri waited impatiently for Rika to come out. She took a glance at her watch, it was 8:00 PM and the festival was tomorrow.     "Rika! Are you finished?"     "Yes..."     "Then come out!"  
Rika stepped out, she was wearing a red with golden flowers kimono. Jeri was flabbergasted. Jeri who was Rika's best friend had never seen Rika in a dress.     "Yeah, yeah. I know I look weird."  
Jeri was too shock to say anything, all she did was shook her head.     "Rika, you look very pretty."  
Rika slightly blushed.     "Now we need to get some make-up, perfume, fix your hair, and all these other things."     "Uh...I don't do make-up. And this time your baby face won't work."     "Fine. Lets go get something to eat."     "Okay, but what about you? Don't you need a dress?"     "That's right."  
Jeri looked around and picked a dress randomly.     "Are you sure that one is perfect for you?"     "Yeah, Takato would just say 'Wow Jeri, you look beautiful.'."     "That's Takato for you." Once Jeri and Rika bought their dresses. They stopped at a burger place.     "This is delicious!" Jeri exclaimed.     "You never try this before?"     "No. Takato usually takes me to a fancy resturant."  
Later they went to Jeri's house. Rika was going to sleepover since she was going to the Full Moon festival with Jeri. 

---- 

    "Hey Ryo!"  
Ryo turned around, it was Takato.     "What's up Takato?"     "I just need to ask you if you would like to sleepover at my house? Since you are coming with us to the Full Moon festival."  
Ryo raised an eye brow.     "I guess."     "Cool!"  
Ryo and Takato walked back to Takato's house. There Ryo greeted his parents.     "Hi Mr. Matsuda and Mrs. Matsuda."     "Hello Ryo."  
Ryo and Takato went upstairs. They talked and played video games. Then it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day. Ryo couldn't fall asleep. It could have been because of Takato's old sleeping bag or the thought of Rika's actions of tomorrow.     "Is she gonna beat me to death? Or scream at me?"  
Ryo couldn't decided. Then he heard some mumbling. It was from Takato.     "Big Plan tomorrow...it's gonna work...Big Plan..."     "Big Plan? What's that?" Soon Ryo was too tired to think about it. Ryo went off to sleep. 

----     "Time to wake up, sleepy head."     "Huh? Jeri? What time is it?"     "It's 6 AM."     "6 AM?!?! I'm going back to sleep."  
Before Rika could wrapped herself in her blanket, Jeri pulled it out.     "We have to get ready, silly. Takato and Ryo are coming here at 9 and we are going to hang out and then get ready in our kimonos then go to the Full Moon festival."  
Of course Rika was too sleepy to hear anything about their day.     "Fine Rika. If you want to be like that." Rika fell back to sleep.  
After 3 hours of great relaxation, Rika woke up.     "Jeri?"     "Yeah?"  
Jeri was fixing her hair.     "Why are you so dress up?"     "Because Takato and Ryo are coming in a few minutes."     "What?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!?"     "I did. But you fell back asleep."  
Rika ran to the bathroom. She didn't want Takato or even Ryo to see her like a mess. She did everything in a flash.  
Then ding dong. Rika stopped.     "They're here?!"     "I'll get that." Jeri said.  
Jeri opened the door and there appeared Takato and Ryo.     "Hi guys. Rika's in the bathroom."     "Getting ready to see Ryo?"  
Takato laughed at his little joke. He winked at Ryo and Jeri.     "Okay...come on in."  
Jeri closed the door behind her. They sat down at the kitchen and drink tea.     "Rika? They're here."  
There was no answer.     "Rika?" Takato asked.  
Still no answer.     "Rika? Are you there?" Ryo asked.  
There was no answer still.     "Maybe there's something wrong." Jeri said.  
She knocked on the door.     "Rika?"  
Still no answer. Then Takato came up with an idea     "Why not kick the door open? I saw it in a movie once."     "Good idea, Takato." Jeri said.     "What?! You agree??" Ryo exclaimed.     "It's a good idea. Besides Rika might be in trouble."     "And what if she isn't?"     "You don't have any proof that she isn't! Rika never response to our calls!"  
Ryo just nodded. What Jeri had just said was true. Rika didn't replied.     "Okay, on the count of 3." Takato said.  
He and Ryo backed up.     "1..."     "...2"     "..3!"  
They both ran with all their might and kicked the door. The door fell down at a flash causing smoke to appear. There were coughs and coughs. You couldn't tell who was who. After all the smoke disappeared. Ryo and Takato saw the bathroom. They quickly covered their eyes as they saw a figure. The person looked very angry and could kill anyone in a flash. 

---- 

Like it? ^_^;; Please no flames...-_-;; 


	3. Going to the festival

Title: Going to the festival  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

-----

Once the smoke cleared Takato, Jeri, and Ryo could see the person. The person looked furious, ready to blow up at any time.     "Rika! Who would have known?" Takato said nervously.  
Rika was wrapped in a towel. In her hand she had a plastic bucket. She was blowing with fury.     "TAKATO! I'm going to kill you in 3 seconds. 1. 3!"  
Rika chased Takato around the kitchen.     "W-Wait Rika! It wasn't completely my fault! Ryo did it too!"     "WHAT?!? Takato! You made me do it!" Ryo said defending himself.  
Ryo didn't want to be in the wrath of Rika right now. Rika threw the bucket at Takato, knocking him down unconsciously.     "Takato!" Jeri shouted.     "Humph, he deserves it," said Rika.  
Then Rika noticed that she was still in her towel. She turned red as she found out that Ryo had been staring at her.     "What are you staring at Ryo!?!"     "N-Nothing."  
Ryo shook his head. Rika's towel had fallen somewhat when she was chasing Takato. Ryo shook his head again. Rika stormed into Jeri's room.     "Don't kick the door!"  
So they waited for Rika to come back out. Jeri was still trying to revive Takato. Ryo was pacing around trying to get Rika out of his mind. He did like Rika that was no question.     "Ryo?"     "Yeah?"  
Ryo stopped pacing around.     "Can you hand me a wet towel?"     "Sure."  
Ryo got a wet towel and gave it to Jeri. She placed it on Takato.     "Rika sure did hit Takato hard."  
Ryo laughed.     "That's Rika for you."  
After what might have been several hours Rika came out of Jeri's room. She was fully dressed but not in her regular clothes but in the kimono that she had recently bought.     "Why are you so dressed up?" Jeri asked.     "Well the Full Moon festival is staring in 2 hours and if we want to get there fast we better start now."  
Ryo couldn't hear anyone, he was only staring at Rika. She was amazingly beautiful. He didn't know what to say but whatever he might say might get him a punch or something really hurtful.     "Ryo? Ryo?"  
A hand was flinging around in front of his face.     "Huh? Oh yeah."  
Jeri was talking to him and he had daydreamed into his fantasy of Rika.     "Aren't you going to get dress?"     "Oh...yeah." He walked into Jeri's room and begin to change.     "Oh no, Takato still hasn't woke up," said Jeri.     "Don't worry. I'll wake him up," said Rika.  
She went over to Takato and begin to shake him furiously.     "W-What? Huh? Where am I?"     "There you go."  
Rika dropped Takato on the floor.     "OW!!!"  
Jeri went over to Takato and aided him. Soon Ryo came out of Jeri's room dressed in his kimono. He looked rather handsome. Rika slightly blushed. Then she nervously shook her head.     '_Stupid thoughts_,' thought Rika.  
Takato then walked into Jeri's room and changed.     '_Wow...I never knew how beautiful Rika was in a kimono'_, thought Ryo.  
They both stared at each other then realized what they were doing. They turned red and turned around. Jeri was watching it all.     "Hey guys I'm going to go to my brother's room to change, okay?"     "Sure," said Ryo.     '_Great! Jeri's leaving me with Ryo!'_, thought Rika.     '_Great! Jeri's leaving me with Rika!'_, thought Ryo.  
They both looked at each other and chuckled.     "Hey Rika, you look nice."     "Thanks. You too."  
Ryo blushed. This was probably the first time Rika had said something nice to him. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Ryo spoke up.     "Hey Rika?"     "Yeah?"     "I have to tell you something."     "Okay."  
Rika was confused. What in the world did Ryo have to tell her? It's not like she was the smartest one in the group, it was probably be Henry.     "I want to tell you that I--"     "I'M FINISHED!" Takato yelled.     '_Just great! Once I had the courage to tell Rika how I felt Takato comes and ruins it._,' thought Ryo.     "Ryo? What did you need to tell me?" Rika asked.     "You needed to tell her something?" Takato said with a wink.     "Uh...no it was nothing."     "Oh...ok."  
Then Jeri came out in her kimono, it was a yellow one was pretty flowers on it.     "Wow...Jeri, you look beautiful," said Takato.     "Thanks."  
Jeri blushed.     "Okay, let's go to the Full Moon festival," said Jeri. 

-----

That's it for now. ^_^;;; I had a typer's cramp. ^_~ Like it? No flames please. -_-;;;; 


	4. Trouble Alert

Title: Trouble Alert  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

----

They, Jeri, Takato, Rika, and Ryo arrived at the subway where they would be taken to the festival. The subway was packed, full of people in kimonos too. When they finally got a sit. Jeri suggested that Ryo should sit with Rika.     "Ryo sit next to Rika and I'll sit next to Takato. It would only make sense," said Jeri.  
She winked at Rika and Ryo. They just chuckled nervously. The subway ride was silent. No one said a word. Soon they arrived at the festival and with Rika's great sense of directions they were able to be at the festival in time.     "This is great!" Jeri shouted.     "Look at the pretty lights," said Takato.  
There was music, food, and dancing.     "Come on Takato, we should dance!"  
Jeri grabbed Takato to the dance floor. Ryo turned to Rika.     "Um...Rika do you wanna da-"  
Before Ryo could finish he was rudely interrupted by another boy. The boy was chubby and very disgusting.     "Hey Rika Makino. You're in my school. Care to dance?"  
Before Rika could answer the boy took Rika and swept her off her feet. Ryo turned mad. That boy had just taken Rika before he could even ask her. And the boy took Rika out of force. Ryo knew he had to do something, but what?     "Hey Ryo!" Takato shouted.     "Hey Takato. Why aren't you dancing?"     "I think I should ask you the same question."     "Well some fat kid from her school took her."     "Oh...and she accepted?"     "Heck no. The kid just took her."     "I think you should do something."     "Like what?"     "I don't know. Like punch him or something."  
For once Ryo thought Takato was right.     "You're right."     "I am?"     "Yup, I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind."  
Ryo rushed over to where Rika was dancing with the fat kid. In a flash Ryo punched the kid's face. The kid fell over the table and landed on the floor hard.     "Ryo?!? Are you crazy?! What the hell did you do that for?!"  
Rika was furious. She didn't like dancing with that kid but Ryo went too far.     "Well...um...I-"  
Rika didn't want to hear his excuses. She went over the guy.     "Are you okay?"     "Yeah. What the hell did you do that for?"  
He glared at Ryo. Ryo just glared back.     "Come on."  
Rika helped him up.     "Ryo Akiyama!"  
Jeri had a stern look on her face. She had her arms crossed.     "Look Jeri. I can explain."     "Explain what? That you were jealous of the fact that Rika was dancing with another guy! That you were so stupid to ruin this festival! That you can't get it through your thick head that Rika isn't yours!"  
What Jeri had just said, shock Ryo. Of course Ryo knew Rika wasn't "his".     "J-Jeri? That isn't the plan, remember?"     "Who cares for the stupid plan?! The Full Moon festival is ruined! Thanks to Ryo!"  
Jeri stormed out.     "Look Ryo. I'm sorry."  
Takato ran after Jeri. Ryo didn't say anything. He was quiet.     "I-I'm so sorry."  


---

It had been a few days since the Full Moon festival.     '_I guess my mom's silly myth wasn't true_,' thought Takato.  
Takato was on his way to Jeri's house. Jeri, Ryo, and Rika still did not make up after the festival. They did not speak to each other or even standed in the same room. Of course Jeri and Takato made up. He was going to take her to a movie where he had a plan. A plan of friendship.     '_Man, I really hope this works_.'  
Ding dong. The door opened. Jeri looked sad.     "What's wrong Jeri?"     "N-Nothing."     "I can see that you were crying. Please tell me what's wrong."     "Fine. Rika called and said she was moving."     "Moving?!"     "But what about our plan, our plan of love."     "Forget it Takato! Rika says she doesn't like him anymore. She never did nor will she ever."  
Takato just couldn't believe it. Rika doesn't like Ryo. But after all those times they shared.     "Does Ryo know?"     "No. She wants to keep it a secret. So Ryo doesn't try to do anything foolish like run after her."     "But he has to know!"     "No, he doesn't! Everything was perfect until you came up with this stupid plan."     "No, Jeri. This is a perfect plan. It's just that there is some bumps but it can be fixed. Please Jeri, believe in it."  
Jeri was silent. She didn't know what to say or do. Finally she spoke up.     "Look Takato, you know how much I love you and I would do anything to be with you. But your plan it's just crazy."     "No it isn't. Jeri, you must believe. If you believe in me then you have to believe in the plan."  
Jeri didn't know what to say. Takato had turn his "charm" on.     "Okay, I'll go along with your plan. But if this does not work then you must promise me that you will never consider being a matchmaker ever again."  
Takato smiled.     "Okay." 

----

Like it? That was a big turning point. ^_~ 


	5. Goodbye?

Title: Goodbye  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

- - - - 

It was bright sunny day. The sky was blue, the clouds were white and the birds were chirping. All except Rika. Where was she? Lets find out.     "Mom! I'm ready."  
Rika was at home. She was packing up. To go where? Away. Was her family going with her? No.     "Are you sure, Rika?"  
Rika's mother looked at her daughter with worriness. She knew that Rika would never be into fashion.     "Yes mother."  
Rika's mother didn't say another word. She always wanted Rika to be happy.     "Okay. Give me 5 minutes to get ready."     "Okay."  
Rika sat down on the sofa. She looked at her coffee table and saw a picture frame. The image was of Ryo, Takato, Jeri and herself. She chuckled to herself. Ryo was winking at Rika. Rika stared at the picture frame for a few minutes.     "Rika? Are you ready?"     "Huh?"  
Rika woke up from her daydream. She got up from the sofa and grabbed her luggage. Her mother was driving her to the subway to go to Los Angeles. Rika was ready to start a new life. Even if she had to leave her best friends. But she certainly wanted to leave Ryo behind. After what he had done at the Full Moon Festival.     "Rika? Are you coming? Are you cancelling?"     "No. I'm not!"     "Okay, okay don't bite my head off."     "I'm sorry. I-I just want to go."     "Do you really have to? I mean...you're going to leave behind your friends and...your family."  
There was silence in the room for a few minutes.     "M-Mom...please don't make this as hard as it is already."  
Then her mother and Rika drove to the Tokyo subway.     "R-Rika?"     "Yes mom?"     "Why aren't your friends here to say goodbye? Why isn't that cute little boy named Ryo here?"     "M-Mom...I told them but I never told them the date."     "Rika! How cruel can you be?"     "Mom...if they were here then it would be harder to say goodbye."  
Tears formed from her mother's eyes. Rika wiped a tear from her eye.     "I'll miss you a lot Mom."     "I'll miss you too Honey. I love you!"  
Rika's mom hugged Rika very tight. Rika quietly whispered.     "I'm sorry."  
They separated.     "I love you too mom."  
Rika's mother wiped a tear from Rika's eyes. Of course it was a surprise to Rika that a tear was there.     "The subway to Los Angeles, California leaves in 2 minutes," The announcer said.     "That's my subway."  
Rika's mother hugged Rika one more time.     "I'll miss you. Call me when you arrive."     "Okay."     "What about your friends?"     "Tell them that I left when you get home."     "Okay."  
Her mother hugged Rika once more.     "I love you."     "I love you too."  
Rika got on the subway. Her mother blew her a kiss.     "I'll miss you! Don't forget about me or your friends!"     "I'll always remember everyone! I love you."  
The subway door closed. Rika waved goodbye. Her mother turned around and walked to her car. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore. Rika's mother didn't want to look "weak" in front her child. She wanted to be strong. But she just couldn't hold it in. Her tears slid down on her cheeks.     "Rika, please...never forget about me or your friends." 

- - - - 

Okay...that was pretty sad...er...sorta... ^^;; 


	6. Is She There?

Title: Is she there?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

-- -- 

Takato was sleeping peacefully on his bed, dreaming of the one and only Jeri.     "J-Jeri...my l-love," He muttered.  
Then all of the sudden there was a loud bang on his window.     "What?! We're under attack!!"  
He ducked under his bed. But found nothing like an enemy. Takato went over to his window. It wasn't an enemy, it was his friend, Ryo.     "Takato! Takato! Tak-"  
Takato threw a pillow at Ryo's face.     "Takato!!"     "Ryo! Do you know what time it is?!"     "No, I didn't bring a watch with me."     "Well, I was sleeping!"     "Well...I have to ask you something!"     "Can't it wait 'till later?"     "No! It's very important."     "Argh...fine. I'll be down in 5 minutes."  
In Takato's world, 5 minutes would be 5 hours. So...after 5 hours Takato came down and opened the door. He was dressed in his regular clothes.     "So...what did you need to ask me?"  
Ryo hesitated.     "Um...Where's Rika? She didn't answer my calls, letters, email or anything."     "Um...I have get back to you on that."  
With that Takato closed the door shut. Ryo begin pounding on the door. Takato was standing behind it, hoping Ryo wouldn't break it down.     "I'm sorry Ryo, but I don't know either!"  
The pounding stop. Takato heard Ryo's footstep backing away.     "Oh no...Ryo! Don't do it!! My parents will get angry!"  
There was no response from Ryo. Takato ducked under the kitchen table. *BAM* The door fell down. And there stood Ryo. He was panting and full of sweat.     "I'll ask again. Where's Rika?"     "I don't know. I seriously don't know where she went. Have you ever thought about asking her mother or her best friend/my girlfriend Jeri?!"     "Hmm...I didn't think so. Okay, I'll go ask."  
Ryo waved and smile.     "Bye bye, Takato."     "Ryo, wait! How am I suppose to explain this to my parents?!"  
Ryo shrugged and begin to walk to Rika's house. 

-- -- 

Ding, dong. The door opened, it was Rika's mother.     "Good morning, Mrs. Nonaka"     "Oh...hello. Um...by any chance are you Ryo Akiyama?     "Y-Yes."  
Ryo had never been to Rika's house before. But he however knew where it was. How did her mother know his name? Could it be that Rika talks about him? Nah.     "My, you are a handsome young man."  
Ryo blushed.     "Um...Is Rika here?"  
Rika's mother looked a bit sad.     "No, I'm afraid not. She's gone."     "Gone?! As in dead?"     "No! She moved away."  
Ryo was shock. Why would Rika move away? Could it have been about the Full Moon festival? That was such a long time ago...okay just about 2 weeks ago. But why would she move?     "Um...why did she move?"     "Why don't you come in? We can chat inside. It's freezing outside."     "O-okay."  
Ryo stepped in the house. It felt like he enter another dimension, not an evil digimon's dimension, but a dimension of another place like a place of love.     "Wow...what a pretty dimen-I mean house."     "Thanks. Please sit down."  
Ryo sat down. And Rika's mother did the same.     "So...why did Rika move away?"  
There was silence for a few minutes.     "Truely, I don't know. She said she needed some space to think."     "But out of here?!"     "I'm sorry Ryo. She wouldn't tell me more. All I know is she went to Los Angeles."  
Rika's mother placed her hands over her mouth. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone.     "I'm sorry Ryo, but I'm busy right now. Forget what I said before."  
She got up and opened the door. Ryo got the message. He stood up and left. She closed the down and slide down on the floor. She was crying again.     "I'm sorry Rika. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, but he's the one you love, isn't he?"  
Outside of the door, Ryo was staring out of space.     "Los Angeles? That's pretty far. But I'm gonna find her. I gotta tell her how I feel."  
Just then Jeri appeared. She heard what Ryo had just said.     "Ryo Akiyama! Did I just hear what you said? Are you going after Rika?"     "J-Jeri?! What are you doing here?"     "I think I should ask you that question. WHat are you doing here?"     "I-I was just talking to Rika's mother."     "Why? Why are you nosing into her business?"     "Nosing in? I was not! I was just asking her questions."     "Questions? What kind of questions?"     "None that you care about."  
He begin to walk away.     "Are they questions about Rika?!"  
Ryo stopped dead at his tracks.     "They are! Ryo Akiyama, you are going to find Rika, aren't you?!"     "N-No."     "Don't lie to me! I heard what you said before! You're going to Los Angeles!"     "If you knew everything why were you questioning me?"     "I don't know, for fun."     "Well I'm going to Los Angeles whether you like it or not!"     "Ryo! You're not suppose to!"     "What do you mean?!"     "I made a promise to Rika that you will never know about Rika leaving. But somehow you figured it out."     "Well promise or no promise, I'm going!"     "Please Ryo. For once please don't follow Rika! She's in pain."     "Pain? As in really sick?"     "No. She's trying to figure out her life. All because of you!"     "Me?! I didn't do anything!"     "Please Ryo! Don't go. Please!"  
Jeri made her puppy dog face. Somehow no one could overcome it.     "Argh fine. I promise."  
It wasn't a real promise because Ryo crossed his fingers in his pocket.     "Thank you Ryo."     "Well I'm gonna go to Henry's."     "Okay. I'm going to visit Takato. Do you know if he's home?"     "I'm pretty sure he is. He's probably grounded for breaking the door."     "What?!"  
Jeri ran to Takato's direction. Ryo chuckled to himself.     "Well now it's time to go to Los Angeles. I'm coming for you Rika." 


	7. Ryo Leaving?

Title: Ryo leaving?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

--

Author's Note: I think there's a confusion in the story ^^;; Okay, Rika gets on to the subway to go to the airport to go to LA. Thanks to: Andrainjohn for letting me know about the mistake. ^^;; 

--

Ryo was at his house. He was packing up for the trip. It wasn't going to be long, wait...scratch that. It was going to be long. Rika would never listen to him and it was going to be difficult. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to convince Rika to come back and to tell her how he felt. He even couldn't believe he was going to do this. Ryo picked up the luggage and putted it down, he did it again and again.     "I'm having second thoughts."  
He once again picked up the luggage and placed it down. He stared at the luggage until an image of Rika came to his mind. He had to go. He had to go to LA to get Rika.     "Okay. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna pick up the luggage and run to the subway. I'm gonna do it. I'm not gonna turn back."  
Ryo sighed. He dropped his luggage.     "I can't do it."     "_Yes you can! Ryo Akiyama, pick up that luggage and go straight to the subway!_"  
Ryo was fighting against his mind. And as always the mind of Ryo Akiyama won. Ryo picked up the luggage and headed straight for the subway.     "I'm gonna go. I'm gonna go."  
Ryo kept saying over and over. He was walking out in the streets, full of people.     "I'm gonna go, I'm gonna do it."  
Then Ryo's greatest...well not that _greatest_ fear came, Jeri and Takato were right in front of him.     "Ryo Akiyama!" Jeri shouted.     "Hey Ryo, where are you going?"     "Um...nowhere...I was just heading to my aunt's house."     "Ryo Akiyama, do not lie to me! We all know you don't have an aunt living here!"  
Jeri was right. None of Ryo's close family lived here.     "Did I say aunt? I meant friend. I'm going to my friend's house for a sleepover."     "A friend's house?"     "Yeah, it's gonna be great, lots of fun. Well I gotta go now. I don't want to be late."  
Ryo begin to walk ahead.     "Hold on one little minute!" Jeri shouted.  
Ryo stopped. He turned around and faced Jeri and Takato.     "You don't have a lot of friends. You only spend time with us."     "Um...Did I say friend's house? I meant.."     "Save it, Ryo." Jeri said.     "Yeah, Ryo. We know what's going on."     "Y-You do, Takato?"     "Yeah! You met a new friend and you don't want us to know. That's why you were stuttering and making excuses. Am I right or am I right?"  
Ryo and Jeri did an anime-style fall.     "Y-Yeah...Takato. You're absolutely right. Well I gotta get going."     "Ryo! I know that's not right."     "What are you talking about, Jeri? Didn't you heard me explain everything?"     "Takato, I'm sorry to say this but you're not."     "I-I'm not?"  
Takato looked like he was going to burst into tears.     "What are you talking about Jeri? Takato is right! I met a new friend and now I have to go."  
Before Jeri could say anything Ryo ran. Jeri, Takato and Ryo's luggage were on the sidewalk. What?! Ryo's luggage.     "Damn. I forgot my luggage!"  
Ryo couldn't run back, he would have to listen to Jeri and Takato again.     "Look Jeri. Ryo's luggage. Lets see what's inside."     "What?! That's not right, Takato. Looking into someone's personal things."     "B-But you don't know if he's lying or not. I mean he could probably be going after Rika."  
Jeri's eyes widen.     "No way. Ryo promised me that he wouldn't."     "Well Ryo's pretty sneaky."     "I'm sorry Ryo but I need to know," said Jeri.  
She unzipped the luggage and found a bunch of clothes, gel, magnizines, digimon cards, and a whole bunch of junk. But on top of all the junk was an image. An image of Rika and Ryo. It was taken in an amusement park that the four of them went to. The image was special to Ryo because Rika was actually smiling and having fun...with Ryo.     "Oh my gosh, Takato for once you are actually correct. Ryo's going to find Rika!"     "Go Ryo! He's going to find his true love!"  
Takato had little heart eyes.     "No! That's not good! If Ryo finds Rika then we will be dead!"     "What?!"     "I promise her that we would not tell Ryo where she went."     "We?! Meaning me and you?"     "Yes! Now we have to stop him."     "No! Ryo is going to find Rika, whether she likes it or not. Don't you remember the plan?"  
Jeri was silent. What was she going to do? She had to choose between her love of her life or her best friend.     "I-I don't know."     "Come on, Jeri. Once he finds her, we will explain everything."     "What do you mean? We will explain everything."     "We're going to go to LA! We have to follow Ryo."     "Takato?! We can't go to LA!"     "Yes we can. Here's some of Ryo's money."  
He pulled out some money.     "Wow...Ryo's rich."     "But we can't use it."     "Don't worry Jeri. Once he finds out about it then we will explain. So come on."  
Jeri followed Takato, by force.     "We sure are going to do a lot of explaining."  
Takato begin to sing.     "Ryo and Rika sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes a baby in a carriage." 

-- 

Ryo finally reached the subway. He got on and sat down.     "Whew..."  
He begin to fall asleep.  
*Dream Start*  
    "Ryo! Ryo!"     "W-What?!"  
There was a bright light on his face.     "Come on Ryo."  
A hand pulled Ryo into a nice grassy, full of flowers field. It was a small mountain.     "Aren't you happy?"  
Ryo finally got a clear shot at the person who was pulling his hand. The person was a female, she looked like Rika, only older.     "R-Rika?"     "Yes Ryo?"  
Ryo was surprised. It was Rika. He looked at his left hand, there was a ring!     "Are we married?"     "Of course silly. Remember you propose to me 10 years later when you found me at LA?"  
Ryo was shocked. He proposed and she said yes. Rika leaned towards Ryo, making Ryo blush madly. Her lips touched his and they kissed. Ryo was even more surprised, he was actually kissing Rika. They soon pulled away.     "R-Rika?"     "Yeah?"  
They were laying on the grass holding hands.     "10 years ago...what happen when I found you in LA?"  
Rika looked at Ryo shocked.     "You don't remember?"     "O-Of course I do, I'm just testing you."  
Rika was relieved, her husband was just playing with her.     "So are you going to take the test?"  
Rika smiled.     "Of course. When you found me, I was..."  
*Dream End*  
A pair of large hands suddenly was shaking Ryo.     "W-What?"  
Ryo was having a perfectly good dream until someone rudely interrupted him.     "You're here boy."  
It was an old man.     "How do you know where I'm going?"  
The man pointed at the bochure Ryo was holding.     "LA, huh? That's a nice place. The airplane for LA is leaving in a few minutes."     "What?! Why didn't you wake me up early?"     "You look like you were having the best dream of your life."  
Ryo dashed out of the subway. He quickly ran to the airport. There was a long line for the tickets.     "Damn it."  
Ryo sneaked up to the front.     "Excuse me miss. One ticket to LA."  
The woman handed a ticket to Ryo and he handed her the money. He begin to run to the airplane. Once again there was a long line.     "Damn!!!"  
He was sneaked up to the front.     "Hey kid! What are you doing?"  
Ryo turned around. He was going to get caught. Then he realized the man was talking to a kid who was kicking the vending machines.     "Whew."  
He sneaked up to the front. Ryo handed his ticket to the man and walked into the airplane. He took his seat and looked out to the window.     "I'm coming." 


	8. Betrayed?

Title: Betrayed?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me 

--

    "Rika! Rika!"  
A girl turned around, she was wearing a t-shirt, blue pants, and shades. The girl didn't say anything, all she did was wait for her friend to come.     "Rika! I'm glad I found you."     "Hi Christy."     "Watcha doing?"     "I'm going to my aunt's house."     "Really? Who's your aunt?"     "...Stacy Freed."     "STACY FREED?! She's every girl's role model! She's the best at everything! Are you serious that you are her niece?"     "Yup."     "No way!"     "Yes way. Now I have to go. Go do something with your barbie dolls."     "Rika, can I come?"     "I don't know. I don't know if my aunt wants anyone to come."     "Oh. Well see you later Rika!"  
Christy turned around and ran. Rika begin to walk to her aunt's house. 

--

Ding dong.     "Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.     "Rika."     "Rika who?"     "Rika Nonaka."  
The door opened, there stood a big man in a black suit.     "Rika Nonaka...why are you here?"     "I'm here to see my aunt, Stacy Freed."  
The man looked at her suspiciously.     "Let her in."  
The man turned around, it was Stacy Freed.     "Ms. Freed? Are you sure?"     "Paul, I know who my niece is. Please let her in."  
Paul nodded and let Rika in. Stacy led Rika in the living room. There were lots of awards in the shelves.     "Sit down."  
Rika did as she was told.     "So I heard you came here because you were running away from your problems."  
Rika was shock. How could anyone know? Only her mother knew. Her mother, the first suspect and the final one. She tells Stacy everything. Stacy is Rika's mother's older sister. They did everything together but when they grew up their bond weaken and they separated.     "Who told you that?"     "An annoyomous person."     "My mother?"     "Why would you say that?"     "She did, didn't she?"     "Rika, you have to understand that running away isn't going to solve anything."     "I didn't run away. I came here because I needed to think."     "Think? Think in LA?"  
Rika was silent. She couldn't believe she was betray by her own mother.     "I have to go."     "Go where?"     "I don't know. Anywhere but here."  
Rika got up and left.     "Rika..."

--

Rika was walking very fast. She felt tears in eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Then she saw Christy, she turned around and begin walking very fast.     "Rika! Rika!"  
This time Rika didn't stop.     "Rika! Wait up!"  
Christy begin to run to Rika. Then she finally reached Rika.     "Rika? What's wrong?"     "N-Nothing."     "Why is there a tear on your cheek?"     "No there isn't."  
She quickly wiped it away.     "What's wrong?"     "I said nothing!"  
Rika couldn't believe it, she just yelled at her friend. Her only friend in LA, of course in Japan she had more then one.     "I-I'm sorry, Rika. I guess I'm annoying and I'll leave."     "C-Christy...no..."  
Christy ignored Rika. Her head was down and she begin to run away. 

Rika dropped down on the ground. She couldn't believe her day. First she finds out that she was betrayed by her own mother and now she just yelled at her friend. Rika couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her tears slide down on her cheeks, she didn't care if she looked ugly. She wanted things to be normal. She lay her head on her hands which were on her knees. [Is there a better way to say that?] You could hear little cries.     "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my stupid ness, for my attitude. I want my friends. I want my mother. I want to go back."  
Then Rika had an idea. She lift her head in delight.     "I'm going back! I'm going back to Japan."  
She stood up and held up a fist.     "I'm coming back to my mother and friends."  
Just then she heard it. She heard a truck's horn right behind her. She was scared. The truck was going to run over her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Her feet felt like giant boulders. She couldn't lift them.     "AHHHHHHH!!!"  
Just as the truck was about to hit Rika, a person grabbed Rika to the safe sidewalk. Rika was unconscious. 


	9. Her Savoir?

Title: Her Savoir?  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me 

Rika was in a grassy field. She stared on what was beyond her. There was a small village, it was beautiful.     "Rika!"  
Rika turned around. It was her friends! Takato, Jeri and even Ryo came up on the grassy fields.     "Hey Rika," greeted Takato.     "Hi Rika," waved Jeri.  
Ryo stared at Rika; Rika did the same. He didn't greet her or say anything. The group was silent. Then Takato spoke up.     "Want to go and get ice cream cones?"  
But no one answered. Takato looked at Jeri and whispered.     "What's wrong?"     "I don't know, but I don't want any part of it."  
Takato nodded.     "Um...Rika, Ryo? Me and Jeri are going to go now. We want some ice cream."  
Neither of them said anything. Takato and Jeri both shrugged and left the grassy field.     "Rika?"     "Yeah Ryo?"     "Why did you do it?"     "Do what?"     "Leave Japan without telling us?"  
Rika didn't like where this was going. She wanted to get out of this conservation quickly.     "Look, Ryo. I-I gotta go."  
Rika was about to leave but Ryo suddenly kissed her. Rika was blushing but also surprised. They soon pulled away. Once again they were silent and Ryo was staring at Rika, as Rika did the same. Then Ryo broke the silence.     "I really like you."  
Rika was shocked.     "Ryo, I-I like you too."  
Ryo hugged Rika and whispered to her.     "But I can't love you."  
Rika's eyes widen. She pulled away from Ryo and stared at him.     "What are you talking about?"     "I can't love you anymore."     "What do you mean?"  
Ryo didn't answer Rika's questions. He was walking towards her as she was backing away. He kept staring at her. Rika was afraid of what was going to happen. So they reach the end of the grassy field.     "I'm sorry Rika."  
Then the grassy field turned into a hot, fiery mountain. Down below there was no village but boiling, hot lava.     "I'm sorry Rika."  
With that last sentence Ryo pushed Rika down the mountain. His sweet face turned into an evil face.     "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
As she was falling she could feel the lava jumping up to swallow her. She was going to face her doom. 

    "Rika!!"  
She opened her eyes. There was a person next to her. The person was shaking her and trying to wake her up.     "Rika!!!"  
Rika shook her head and got up. She couldn't get a clear shot of her savoir. Her head was stuff with dark thoughts about her dream.     "I-I"  
Rika didn't continue her sentence instead she got up and begin to run.     "Thanks for saving me."  
Her head was down and she kept on running. All of the sudden she felt tears sliding down her cheeks.     "What?"  
Tears? She didn't know why they were there. Just then a black car came speeding towards Rika. The driver wasn't looking, he kept looking at the back where there was 5 police cars chasing him. Rika covered herself but she felt a hand grab her. This time it wasn't her savoir. It was the driver! He need a hostage so he grabbed Rika.     "Okay I got myself a hostage."  
He drove into a small building. He didn't know that the person who once saved Rika was running behind him. But the savoir didn't make it in. The police officers stopped him before he could go any further.     "Stop right there young man," yelled a police officer.  
The boy couldn't raised his hands up. The police officers approached him and started questioning him.     "What's your name?"     "Ryo Akiyama."     "How old are you?"     "14"     "Why were you chasing after the driver?"     "Because he took my friend as a hostage and I need to save her!"     "Her?"  
The police officers smiled. Ryo however rolled his eyes, luckily the police officers didn't see it.     "So the guy has a hostage. I guess we have to go in."     "I'm going in too!"  
The police officers looked at Ryo and laughed. A little boy like Ryo was actually going to save the day, yeah right?     "No. I'm sorry Ryo but you can't. It's too dangerous."     "What?!"  
Ryo was angry. He wasn't going to take this. He won't let the police officers treat him like a little kid. The police officers ran into the building and without knowing, Ryo ran too. 


	10. Saved Again

Title: Saved Again  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me. 

--

Rika was carried into a building. She couldn't move because of the grasp of the robber. He placed her down on the ground.     "Aren't you a pretty little girl."  
The robber smirked. Rika was afraid to speak.     "W-Why did you capture me?"     "Are you dumb? I needed a hostage, so I took anyone. It didn't matter to me."  
The robber took off his mask. Rika gasped.     "Y-You!"     "Aww...you remembered."  
Rika remembered all right. It was Jonathan, the guy who took her by force to dance with him in the festival.     "H-How are you able to drive? I mean - Aren't you 14?"     "Rika, Rika. You don't know a lot about me. I'm actually 17."  
Rika's eyes widen. She also wanted to burst out laughing but didn't. She knew if she did, Jonathan would probably do something to her. And Rika doubt it would be to laugh along.     "So what happen to your boyfriend? The one that sock me in the face."     "He's not my boyfriend!"  
Jonathan chuckled. He held up a rope and a chain.     "W-What are you doing to me?!"     "You'll see."  
Jonathan tied up Rika and her hands to a pole nearby.     "This is so that you won't be able to get away."  
Rika tried to get out but it was no use.     "I'll be back my dear. I need to see if any police officers are here."  
He blew a kiss at Rika. Rika stuck out her tongue. Luckily, Jonathan had already left before Rika stuck her tongue out. 

--

The police officers quietly but quickly walked into the building. They were armed and ready to fire. Ryo snuck in, however unarmed. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he needed to save Rika.     "Alright, you two go over there. You three go over here. You and I will go straight."  
The police officer ordered. He hoped his plan would work.     "Lets go!"  
The police officers spilt up, Ryo went his own way.     "Lets see...where to go? Hmm..."  
Ryo looked around, there was a bunch of cans marked with 'gasoline' and boxes marked with 'explosives'. Ryo was about to scream but kept his mouth shut. Then he heard some shouts.     "He's over there!"     "Get him!!"  
Ryo looked around. Did the police officers find him? Ryo quickly hid behind the cans. Luckily the police officers past him. Now it was his chance, he can now look for Rika and get her out of this. He got up from his little hiding place and quickly looked around.     "Rika. Rika," Ryo whispered.  
Then he saw her. She was tied up. His eyes widen. Who would do that to his sweet Rika? Did he just say sweet Rika? Ryo quickly shook his head. He quickly ran towards Rika.     "Rika! Rika!"  
Rika slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were surprised. It couldn't be! It's not! She thought. Rika shook her head and looked again. At first it was still a blur then the image became a bit clearer. It's...I-It is him!!! She closed her eyes again. It couldn't be, could it?     "Rika!"  
Once again she lifted her head, she didn't say anything. Ryo finally reached Rika. Still Rika didn't say anything. Ryo didn't care, all he wanted to do was save Rika. Just as Ryo was going to untie Rika, Jonathan came back.     "Hey!! What are you doing?!"  
Ryo didn't turn around.     "Hey! You! I'm talking to you! What the hell are you doing?! That's MY girl!"  
With that Ryo got up. He dropped the chains and ropes, with his head down he turned around.     "What did you say?"  
Jonathan looked shock.     "YOU!"  
Jonathan quickly realized who the guy was. It was the guy who punched him in the face.     "What did you say?"     "I-I said that's MY girl! So bug off!"  
Ryo's hands were in a fist.     "RIKA'S NO ONE'S, ESPECIALLY TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
Ryo's eyes were fiery. He charged at Jonathan, Jonathan fell on the boxes and cans. Ryo turned back to Rika, who seem to be motionless.     "Rika!"  
He hurried to Rika's side. The ropes and chains were complex to untangle.     "ARGH!! Stupid guy, doesn't even know how to tie someone up properly!"  
Just as Ryo was about to figure it out, tons of police officers came to the scene.     "Hey! Kid! I told you stay out!" One of the police officers yelled.  
    "Well sir, he did find the girl. But where's the robber?"  
Then there was 3 gun shots. Two police officers fell to the ground. Everyone turned around. It was Jonathan who fired the shots. But what happened to the third gun shot? Then everyone heard it, liquid was pouring out of the cans.     "We have to get out of here now!" A police officer yelled.  
But Jonathan was still armed and was ready to shoot anyone who made a move. Ryo, however was still trying to untangle the chains and ropes.     "If I can't have Rika, then no one can!"  
Jonathan had gone mad.     "Listen kid, put down the gun. We can settle this like adults."     "Stop calling me a kid!! I'm not a kid!! I'm not a kid!!"     "Okay, young man. We can settle this outside. This whole building is about to explode."  
Jonathan just stood there. Then he took out a cigarette lighter and lit some ropes that were laid on the ground. The fire spread quickly. The officers needed to do something and fast!     "Goodbye everyone. I'll always love you, Rika."  
Rika's eyes widen. She didn't even know who Jonathan was! Of course she remembered his name because of the teacher. The teacher made everyone remember everyone's name and to make friends with everyone. Jonathan blew a kiss at Rika and ran out of the building. The fire was surrounding everyone.     "We have to do something!" An officer yelled.  
Then one of the officers had an idea. They would put out the fire by using the water bottles that each officers were ordered to carry. Of course the water wouldn't last so they had to do this quickly. But Ryo was still struggling with the ropes and chains. The police officers already poured the water, half of the officers were safely out of the building.     "Argh! Stupid Jonathan! Stupid police officers who don't even bother to help me!!!"  
Fortunately, some of the officers heard Ryo and helped him.     "R-Ryo?"     "Yeah Rika?"     "Leave me."     "What?!?!"     "Save yourself. I've been nothing then a burden to you."     "No! You haven't!"     "Yes I have. I left Japan without telling anyone, I almost got ran over but luckily you saved me, and now this...you're saving me again. Please Ryo, just leave me."     "No Rika!!!"  
All of the sudden tears formed in Ryo's eyes.     "Ryo. It's better off like this."     "How is it better off like this?!"     "Everyone will be happy. They can live their own lives again...they won't have to worry about me."  
Tears from Ryo's eyes fell on Rika.     "No...everyone will miss you Rika! They will! No one can live on with you being gone!"     "Yes they can. My mom has her job and not to forget her new boyfriend. Jeri has Takato. You have your dad and your friends."     "No. No! If you are gone then I have no one!"  
Rika's eyes were shocked. No one? What was he talking about? Though they were in different schools, Rika knew he was the popular kid. He's the digimon king!     "What are you talking about? You have lots of friends. Come on, you're the Digimon King!"  
Ryo shook his head.     "No. A King wouldn't be complete without his queen."  
Rika blushed.     "I'm stuck, Ryo. I can't move or anything! Just leave me here and save yourself!"  
Yet again Ryo didn't listen. The police officers who were helping him were telling him to hurry up. The fire was going to close on them.     "Come on kid. The fire's spreading!"     "Give me five minutes!"     "Ryo Akiyama! Listen to me! Save yourself!"     "No! I won't let you stay here. I'm going to save you and myself."     "Ryo! Why are you so stubborn?!"     "Why are you stubborn?!"  
She turned her head away from Ryo. Rika didn't say anything.     "Rika..."  
Rika turned back. His head was down.     "Rika, if you are gone how am I going to survive? How am I going to live in this world without a friend? A friend who understands me."  
Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was he saying that? He's popular, he could get any girl he wants or be friends with anyone.     "What are you saying?"     "R-Rika..."  
Ryo stuttered for some seconds.     "Rika, I LOVE YOU!"  
Rika was stunned. Ryo had just confessed his love for her. She didn't know what to say. But all the heat was getting to her. She couldn't see Ryo anymore.     "R-Ryo..."  
She fainted. Ryo quickly unraveled the ropes. But there was still the chains. Ryo got up and looked around for an ax or some sort of weapon. Then he saw it. There laying on ground which was close to the fire was an ax. He thought it was a miracle that the ax was there. But still it was hot. He took off his sweater wrapped it around his hand, quickly grabbed the ax.     "Thank goodness that Rika fainted."  
Ryo chopped the chains off. He lifted Rika into his arms. Now he had to find a way out of here. The police officers motioned Ryo to follow them. The police officers had ran out of water but luckily they found an open window. They safely climbed out and made it out of the building. 

--

Several police officers bombarded Ryo and Rika. Rika was still unconscious. Many police officers awarded Ryo for his bravery.     "Great job, Ryo."     "You did it!"     "How about a position on the police force?"  
Ryo was modest and laughed nervously.     "Thank you, but no thanks. I don't have time for police...er...training." 

--

Ryo and Rika was now in the hospital. He was sitting next to her as she was laying on the bed.     "Please Rika please wake up." 

--

Okay that's it for this chapter. My fingers hurt ^^;; 


	11. Telling Him

Title: Telling Him  
Author: Chibigirl88  
Disclaimer: Digimon or any of the characters do not belong to me! 

--

Rika slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she could remember was Ryo confessing his love for her. She blushed at what Ryo said. Rika got up and found Ryo's hands on hers. He was sleeping on the end of the bed. She didn't want to wake him up so she carefully got out. Unfortunately, Ryo woke up.     "Rika! You're awake!"     "Thanks for pointing out the obvious"  
Ryo chuckled.     "Um...Thanks Ryo. Thanks for saving me back there."  
Ryo blushed.     "Your welcome. Rika, I-"     "Of course you probably would have done the same for anyone."     "Rika..."  


--

    "Come on! Come on!"  
Takato and Jeri were walking everywhere to find Rika and Ryo. They heard about the accident in the building involving 2 young teenagers. So that was a clue, unfortunately they couldn't find Ryo and Rika.     "Excuse me, Mr. Police Officer-man."  
A police officer about 5'6 turned around.     "Yes?"  
The officer didn't sound so happy.     "I...I mean - we were wondering if you have seen two teenagers about this high, looks like this..."  
Takato kept explaining as Jeri nudged Takato to stop.     "Ahem...I think you kids should run along."     "Fine...Fine."  
Takato and Jeri ran along.     "Argh...this is hopeless!" Takato shouted.     "Don't give up. I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later," Jeri said.  
As they were walking they were a couple of police officers talking.     "Yeah, the kid was pretty brave. He saved her. I was impressed."     "Heh...I can't believe he did it. And the supervisor told him to stay put."     "What was his name?"     "I think...it...was..."  
The police officer shrugged.     "Hmm...I think it started with a 'R'."     "Yeah! I think it was Ryo."  
Takato and Jeri looked at each other. Then they approached the 2 officers.     "Excuse me, but do you know where Ryo is right now?" Takato asked.     "And why are you looking for him?"  
One of the police officers looked at suspiciously.     "Because he's my best friend and we *pointing at Jeri* are here to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble and to get Ryo with this girl, Rika and we *once again pointing at Jeri* sure that they love each other but, of course, are too shy to admit."  
Takato smiled at the 2 police officers. They looked Takato weird.     "I think I heard they went to the hospital, which is right over there."  
Takato turned around and saw a big white building.     "THAT!?! That was the place me and her went to find them!"  
The police officers shrugged.     "Well that's all the information we have."     "Thanks a lot," Jeri said bowing.     "Your welcome," said the 2 police officers.     "Come on Jeri! We have to go before it's too late!"  
Jeri nodded. Takato and Jeri ran to hospital. 

--

    "Rika?"  
Ryo was facing Rika as Rika was looking outside of her window. It was a beautiful scenery.     "Yeah?"     "When I said 'I love you' I really meant it."  
Rika's eyes widen. Why did he have to talk about that? She didn't know to say it to him. She didn't even know if she could say it at all!     "Ryo..."  
Ryo turned away, ready to take her answer.     "I..."  
Then the door burst open. The doctor came in along with some nurses.     "Excuse us, we just need to check on Rika."  
Ryo and Rika nodded their heads. After the doctor did some examinations, they could leave.     "So where are you going?" Ryo asked.  
Rika shrugged.     "To tell you the truth, I was planning on going back to Japan..."  
Ryo's face brighten.     "Really? I bet Jeri and Takato are going to be excited when they hear this!"  
Rika smiled a bit. Then it became silent.     "Rika?"     "Ryo?"     "I need to know how you feel about me. Please?"  
Rika bit her lip. If she said it, would it sound right? Can she even say it? She known to be a cold-hearted person.     "Ryo...I-"     "RYO?! RIKA!?!"  
A voice shouted. It was Takato, Jeri and Stacy Freed! Rika gasped. What the heck are they doing here?     "Ryo?! Why are they here?!"     "I don't know. I don't even know who that other lady is!"     "That's my aunt."  
Tons of photographers raced up to Stacy.     "Ryo! Rika! Stay right there!"  
Ryo looked at Rika and she looked pissed. Ryo grabbed Rika's hand. Rika blushed.     "Lets go!"  
Rika nodded. They begin to make a run for it.     "Do you even know where you're going?" Rika asked.     "Nope! Lets have an adventure."  
Ryo flashed a smile at Rika. She blushed but smiled back. They kept running and then hid in an alley.     "Where are we?" Rika asked.  
Ryo shrugged.     "At least we got away from Takato, Jeri and your aunt."  
Rika laughed. They were holding hands and neither of them wanted to let go. Then the bright sunny day suddenly turned into a cold rainy day. But Rika looked even more beautiful under the rain.     "It's raining! I love the rain." Rika said.  
Ryo laughed.     "Me too!"  
They begin dancing in the rain. Then Rika splashed Ryo...by accident. His clothes were wet, but he didn't care. He was having the time of his life. He splashed Rika back and they begin to have a water fight. At the end, Rika was in Ryo's arms. They were dancing and playing around.     "This is so much fun!" Ryo shouted.     "I agree!"  
Rika was only 5 inches apart from Ryo. They close and so close that they could hear each other's heart beat.     "Ryo...I love you."  
Ryo blushed and was, in fact, shocked. Rika just said it right in front of him.     "Rika, I love you too."  
They both smiled. Ryo leaned towards Rika and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck to deepen the kiss. Ryo put his arms around Rika's waist.     "Hey look here they are!!!"  
But Rika and Ryo didn't break apart. Jeri and Stacy came running to where Takato was. They were all in shock of what they saw. Ryo and Rika?! Of course they knew it was meant to be but Jeri and Takato thought it would be because of them. But both of them shrugged.     "Don't they look cute together?" Jeri asked.     "Yup but I think we look cuter," Takato said.  
Jeri blushed. Then Takato kissed Jeri. Stacy smiled at the couples. 

--

Ryo and Rika were at her apartment where Rika was living. She was packing up to go back to Japan. Outside, Takato and Jeri were waiting along with a taxi. Ryo grabbed one of Rika's suitcase as she grabbed the other.     "Is it too heavy?" Rika asked.     "Nope."  
Ryo smiled at Rika. They headed down to the taxi cab. They all got in and drove away to the airport. They reached the airport about 45 minutes later.     "Everyone ready to go?" Ryo asked.     "Yup," said Takato.     "Yes," said Jeri.  
Rika nodded her head.     "Wait!" A voice shouted.  
Rika definitely knew who it was, Stacy Freed and Christy.     "Rika! I didn't want you leave without saying goodbye."  
Rika nodded. Stacy bent down and gave Rika a hug.     "Be a good girl, okay?"     "Yes ma'am."  
Then it was Christy's turn. There were tears in her eyes.     "I guess this is goodbye," said Christy.     "I'll write to you," said Rika.  
They both hugged each other. They all waved goodbye and got on the plane. The trip took about 12 hours [This is a big guess -_-;;]. 

--

    "Ready?"  
Rika nodded her head. Rika and Ryo were going to Rika's house. Rika knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door.     "Hi mom."     "Hi Mrs. Nonaka."  
Rika's mother face lit up. She gave Rika and Ryo a big hug. Mrs. Nonaka wiped the tears from her eyes.     "I'm so happy you're back!!"  
Rika and Ryo went inside the house.     "WELCOME BACK!!!"  
Rika was surprised. All of her friends and relatives (except Stacy) were right before her eyes.     "H-How did you know was I coming back today?"     "I got a little note from an anonymous," said Mrs. Nonaka.  
She winked at Ryo who winked back. Rika playfully smacked him. She was glad that she back but she missed her friends in America. 

--

After the party was over, everyone left except Ryo.     "So...what are you doing to do?" Ryo asked.     "Well tomorrow's Monday so I guess I'll go to school."  
Ryo chuckled. He wish that he and Rika were in the same school.     "I wish we were in the same school."     "Me too."  
Then Ryo had a sly look on his face.     "I know that face. What are you doing to do?"     "Nothing."  
He flashed his adorable smile at Rika. It was getting late so Rika kissed Ryo goodnight.     "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow," said Ryo.  
Rika looked at him confused and shrugged it off. It was probably one of his jokes.     "Bye. See you tomorrow...I guess." 

--

The next morning flew by. Rika was sitting her desk and thinking about the one and only Ryo Akiyama. She opened her pencil case and revealed 2 pictures, one of her mother and her aunt Stacy and the other of Ryo.     "Please listen up class. I had an urgent call from the principle. We have a new student."  
Rika looked up. It couldn't be, could it?     "Please welcome...Ryo Akiyama"  
The door opened. Many of the girls immendiately fell for him.     "Hi everyone, I'm Ryo Akiyama and my heart is only for Rika Nonaka."  
Rika turned blushed.     "Well we didn't need to know that but you may sit behind Ms. Nonaka," said the teacher.  
Ryo sat down behind her. He tapped her on her shoulder.     "Told you that I'll see you tomorrow."  
He once again flash his smile at her. He leaned towards Rika and kissed her on the lips. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't looking.     "See you at all your other classes."  
He winked at her. She gave Ryo one last kiss. 

Fin. 

That's it.. ^^;;; I know, I know crappy ending. 


End file.
